Before Pineclan
by homecoming-meme
Summary: Pine and her sister have always been different. They only want to listen to stories about the lost clan of "Thunderclan". Everyone (except Pine) knows that Silver is...strange. Why?
1. Allegiances

**Hey, everyone! I will be pausing most of my stories for a while, sorry! (I may rewrite the Powers series.)**

Allegiances

Leader  
Quail: Brown speckled white tom with blue eyes (Fighter)

Deputy  
Stripe: Gray tom with darker stripes and amber eyes, Night (Hunter)

Med. Cat  
Tawnyfoot: Bracken-colored she-cat with multi-colored eyes, formerly Thunderclan  
Cloud: White tom with light gray paws and dark blue eyes

Fighters  
Fang: Golden she-cat with furry white paws and hazel eyes, expecting Fire's kits  
Robin: Brown she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes, Oak  
Sun: Dark gold tom with lighter ears and orange eyes, Spot

Hunters  
Fire: Ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
Pepper: Black tabby tom with blue eyes, Willow  
Rain: Dark gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Fighter apprentices  
Oak: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Spot: Gray tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

Hunter apprentices  
Night: Black tom with cream paws and amber eyes  
Willow: Calico she-cat with light blue eyes

Queens  
Tiger: Ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes, (Fighter) mother of Pine and Silver  
Fern: White she-cat with green eyes, (Hunter) expecting Pepper's kits  
~Kits!~  
Pine: White she-kit with dark green eyes (Fighter)  
Silver: Light gray she-kit with darker feather-like markings and blue eyes (Hunter)

Elders  
Poppy: Russet she-cat with black specks on her back and amber eyes  
Storm: Silver tom with white rings on his tail and brown eyes

**Question of the Day!  
What is your favorite description?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A new story, Before Pineclan. I am bored, so here's the prologue!**

* * *

Prologue

The sun shone on the Thunderclan camp. Two cats, one a fiery orange tom, and the other a light gray she-cat, padded out of a small makeshift den.  
"Fire, I think we should go back today," The gray she-cat mewed.  
The fiery tom sighed and said, "Just wait until Fallenpaw becomes an apprentice. Then we can go see Quail and tell him what we learned."  
"But, Fire..." She looked down at her stomach. "The kits will be born in three moons. I want to spend them with you."  
"Just until tonight, Fang. I promise." And with that, he left to the large den at Fang's left. "Rainpool, border patrol! Wake up and bring Creampaw!"

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

"Shut up, the ceremony is starting!"  
"Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect it and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Poppystar asked.  
"I do." Fallenpaw was visually trembling.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fallenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fallenpetal. Starclan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Poppystar leaned forward, and the newly named Fallenpetal licked her shoulder.  
"FALLENPETAL, CREAMTAIL! FALLENPETAL, CREAMTAIL!" The clan cheered.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Fang walked over to the crowd of toms surrounding Fallenpetal. The sun was slowly setting. "Fallenpetal, I know you were popular when you were an apprentice, but this is ridiculous! Let's go over to my den." The two she-cats padded over to the secluded den and sat down. "I'm expecting kits!" Fang said excitingly.  
"Really? I want kits one day...So when are you leaving?" Fallenpetal asked sadly.  
"Now. I'll miss you. Get a mate!" Fang weakly smiled.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

As Fire and Fang walked away from the camp, they looked back. "I'll miss them." Fang mumbled.  
"Me too, but don't forget the reason we came." Fire chided lightly.  
Fang sighed. "I know, I know. We're going to make _our_ own clan. Can we invite Tiger and Stripe? I heard Tiger is heavily pregnant; they might need help." She explained.  
"Maybe."

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

(Time skip: 1 moon)

Quail looked up in alarm as a dark gray she-cat came up to him. "What is it, Rain?"  
"We went to Thunderclan to see how they were doing, and the only cats we found were Tawnyfoot and a small kit." She gasped out.  
"Where is the rest of your patrol?" he asked. "How old is the kit?  
Rain looked up."Still searching. The kit is no more than a quarter moon old!"  
"Go back and bring Tawnyfoot and the kit here. We have to stay calm." Quail was not calm, to say the least.

* * *

**How do you like it? My longest chapter yet!  
****QOTD: What happened to Thunderclan?**


	3. Chapter 2

**heyo  
im back  
did you expect this**

**also i lied im not redoing the powers series, that sucked**

**idek what happened to thunderclan. i think they left for another home or w/e**

Chapter 1

The small white kitten mewled and blinked in the harsh, sudden, sunlight. It had only opened its eyes and ears yesterday, becoming self-aware for the first time. Vision was still blurry, but the kit could make out a few large shapes. Above it were two gray-black blobs speckled with green. The kit turned its head to see a red-orange blur sitting very close to it. The kitten blinked, wondering what these blurs were. A large ginger she-cat looked at the kit, seeming to smile as she noticed the kit looking at her.

"Hello, Pine!" The voice seemed friendly and familiar. "Pepper! Come here! She's awake!" Was the tabby talking about her? And who were the cats above her? The kit - _Pine_, she chided lightly - swiveled her head back to its original position to see them. The tabby noticed her glancing at them.  
"That's Spot and Night, they're fixing the nursery roof" - that's where the kitten must be - " because of last night's storm."  
"W-where's the nursery? Where am I?" The small kit asked quickly.  
The tabby - who Pine presumed was her mother - laughed. "You're in our camp, and you'll stay here in the nursery with your sister until you are a few days older than you are now."

At that moment, a black tom decided to come racing into the nursery. "Pine!" Pine assumed this was her father. "Fern, Where is Silver?"  
The ginger tabby flicked her tail towards the entrance of the den, where her father had come from. "She's outside playing, and I'm sending Pine out soon to play with her." Pine looked up at her mother. _ I get to go...outside? When?_ She voiced her thoughts, and her mother laughed.  
"Pepper can take you outside now." Pepper smiled and said, "Sure, Fern. Come over here, Pine. You can meet your sister!"

A silver kitten was observing the two cats on the roof of the nursery, and seeing her, Pepper and Pine made their way over. The kit looked up as Pepper meowed a greeting to her. She nodded and looked at Pine, obviously expecting Pepper to explain who she was.  
"This is your sister, Pine. Fern sent her out here to play with you." He smiled and padded back to the nursery, probably to talk to Fern.

"Hello, Pine. I'm Silver. I've met you before, but I don't think you were conscious."  
Pine was not going to lie, she thought her sister was terrifyingly intimidating. But Pine wasn't going to let that show. She smiled at her sister, and said, "It's nice to meet you. Do you know who the cats on the roof are?"  
Silver nodded and pointed at another den, slightly smaller than the nursery. "They're apprentices, and they live in that den. There are four apprentices right now."  
Pine wondered how she knew that, and then decided not to ask. She opened her mouth, scents flooding her senses. A nutty smell, coming from a small entrance to the left of a large gray rock, overpowered her. She blindly walked towards it, closing her eyes. A large furry shape crashed into her, and the small cat crashed into her sister.

**ugh dialogue**

**what a dramatic cliffhanger  
jk i suck at writing**


End file.
